


Sharing Memories Of ‘Bodily Attributes’

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2019 [18]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Homosexuality, M/M, Pillow Talk, Prompt Fic, Reminiscing, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of Drabbles 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Some pillow talk between Watson and Holmes, sharing unusual 'bodily attributes' of former lovers.Written for:The Merry Month of May Drabbles– Week Four prompts atWatson's Woes on Dreamwidth, the third of which is 'Definition of anguilliform in English: Anguilliform / adjective / rare. Shaped like or resembling an eel. |  ‘a suitably anguilliform entrance’. Zoology Relating to a large order of fishes (Anguilliformes ) that comprises the eels.  Origin: Late 17th century: from Latin anguilla ‘eel’ + -form.'.





	Sharing Memories Of ‘Bodily Attributes’

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's not even May any longer, but here I am with another prompt drabble. Two more to go. :)

“…but her breasts…” Watson gestured, hands a foot from his bare chest. “Gargantuan!” He chuckled at his own superlative, looking over to find Holmes rolling his eyes.

“’Gargantuan’? Watson, really now.” Holmes chuckled, amusedly disdainful.

“Merely saying ‘large’ would be inadequate,” Watson defended, though sounding more humorous than not, himself.

“And you a writer,” Holmes murmured, bumping his bare shoulder into Watson’s. “For my part, I will tell you a lover of mine’s… bodily attribute. It was…” he drawled with relish, “anguilliform.”

Watson chortled. “You mean his—?”

“It lacked only eyes and a toothy mouth.”

They both laughed uproariously.


End file.
